


Yes, boss.

by DGT



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ceo!suho, colleagues to lovers?, like very light angst?, newstart!sehun, slight angst, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGT/pseuds/DGT
Summary: When Sehun falls head over heels for a man he meets at his leaving party, he’s quickly brought back to reality when he finds out it’s his new boss.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Yes, boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> this is a very cliché falling in love with your boss but you don’t know they’re your boss story. It’s v long so i do apologise.
> 
> there’s also no sexy stuff until the second or third paragraph sorryyyyy
> 
> hope you enjoy.

Sehun lets out a long dramatic sigh as he lets his forehead thump against the mirrored cabinet in his bathroom. He’s standing in nothing but a towel after dragging himself through a quick shower, hoping to wake himself up and feel a bit more human again. Today had been his last day at work before starting with a new company and it had been as stressful and draining as every other day there. His, now old, job was based around sales which was not a good fit for him at all, he only took the job as his best friend Kai was already high up within the company and he was able to get him a job without the hassle of an interview. That and he was extremely strapped for cash. That was 7 months ago and from the start he had been looking for better opportunities to get out of there as soon as possible.

Sehun may have hated his job for the 7 months he was there but in that time he’d met some of the best people in his life. There was Chanyeol and Minseok. Chanyeol was over 6 feet tall, big ears, clumsy limbs and a heart and smile of gold. Minseok was almost an exact contrast to Chanyeol in some senses. He was a lot shorter than Chanyeol, just under shoulder height to him, he had a more conserved personality with an almost constant polite smile on his face, suiting his sharp features, he carried himself in a more careful and considerate manner sometimes looking out of place next to Chanyeol's big flailing limbs. They came as a pair, always stating they were best friends but Sehun always thought there was more to it between them. Then there was Kai. Kai and Sehun had been friends since primary school. Kai had always been the clingy, overprotective friend who prevented any harm from coming to Sehun during his school years. Even after college they still spoke with each other almost every single day, ‘Platonic Soulmates’ as the rest of the group dubs them.

Kai, Chanyeol and Minseok had decided that Sehun had to have more of a leaving do than his original run around the office with happy goodbyes and fake promises to keep in touch with people. They decided he needed a proper night out, to help him let off some steam and reset before starting his new job after the weekend. Sehun had reluctantly agreed under the agreement that no other colleagues were to come out for the night. Minseok was able to get him to reluctantly agree to having two more people join them for the night, arguing that it would be depressing in a nightclub with just the four of them. Sehun had never met them before but knew if Minseok liked them enough to extend an invitation that they were good people.

Sehun is pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating dangerously close to the edge of the counter. He squeezes some toothpaste on to his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth before answering the phone with a muffled,

“Yes Minseok, hyung I’m still coming I’ll be about 40 minutes”

“Plans change, babe. You’ve got ten minutes to get ready and meet us outside your apartment before we force our way in and start snooping around, Kai’s got a new fancy club he wants us to try and it’s best to get there early for the best chance to get in.’’ Minseok replies nonchalantly.

‘Ten minutes?! Hyung you know I won’t be ready by then, a heads up would have been nice’ Sehun replies, trying to let his pout be heard down the phone. He hates new places and he's hoping it will change their minds. If minseok hears it he has no problem ignoring it.

‘We know how you like to cancel last minute so thought we’d give yo-’

‘I give you at least an hour's notice before I cancel’ Sehun interrupts, offended.

‘10 minutes Sehunnie.’ Comes Minseok's curt reply as he ends the call without a goodbye.

Sehun lets out another sigh, rinsing the leftover toothpaste from his mouth before rushing to put together a presentable outfit for the occasion and giving himself a quick once over in the mirror before leaving his apartment.

They decide to walk to the club as it’s a short walk from Sehun's apartment, giving him time to introduce himself to minseok other friends, Baekyhun and Jongdae. They seem perfectly nice to Sehun, polite and friendly, matching Chanyeol's level of energy easily although Baekhyun seems to be in a constantly hyper and mischievous state.

They soon arrive outside the club, there’s a queue starting from the main double doors and snaking round the building filled with obnoxiously loud drunks and girls curling in on themselves to keep from freezing outside while they wait their turn to enter. Sehun lets out yet another sigh of resignation as he walks towards the back of the queue when he’s interrupted by Chanyeol’s deep voice, booming easily over the crowd.

“Where do you think you’re going? This is our entrance” he says pointing to a single glass door beside the main entrance, there’s no queue there and no bouncer, just a sparse group of people outside smoking. Sehun lets out a surprised hum, following the other men to the smaller clouded glass door without question. It’s when they get through that entrance that they meet the bouncer they’d expected outside. He’s a tall man, about a head taller than Chanyeol and double the size of him. Sehun gulps, hoping they’ve got a valid reason to be in here and not just trying to chance it. Before the bouncer can say anything, Chanyeol leans up and whispers something to him, the bouncer nods curtly and moves to the side to allow the men past.

“Enjoy your night gentlemen.” The bouncer says with a polite smile. Sehun gives him a smile back as a thanks.

Chanyeol, Xiumin and Kai take the lead once they pass the bouncer, they’re now in a long, luxurious carpeted hallway that looks as though it snakes its way around the building, Sehun tries to ignore the increasing butterflies in his stomach by making some more small talk with baekhyun and Jongdae although he keeps getting pulled out of the conversation by the excited looks the three men in front keep turning around to give him. They eventually turn a corner and are met with a set of stairs leading up to another clouded glass door. The three men in front are basically skipping at this point, urging Sehun up the stairs to let him enter first.

When Sehun enters the room he’s stepping out onto a small balcony area, the music from the club invading his ears and the heavy bass thrumming through his body. The balcony is inside the club overlooking the dance floor and the booths they would be trying to fight for if they had gone through the normal entrance, it’s hanging above the bar almost hidden away from the dancing club lights. There’s separate semi circular booths scattered around the balcony with a private bar on the opposite end. The space is empty apart from the four of them and Sehun wonders if they hired out the full space specifically for him. Sehun can’t stop the grin from taking over his face, his attitude towards the night out now totally changed.

“How did you even manage to book this?! The wait times for a booth are usually months, never mind the balcony. Thank you so much” feeling slightly emotional that his hyungs would go through so much hassle for him.

Xiumin replies with a smile, a mixture between pleased and smug. “It’s no big deal Sehunnie, Baekhyun was able to pull some strings and get the whole space for us”

He looks across to Baekhyun who gives him a wide grin and a wave of the hand as to suggest it’s no big deal.

“Come on, let go dance!” Xiumin grabs Sehun's wrist ready to pull him down the stairs onto the dance floor.

Sehun stops him, “Maybe soon hyung, but first…” a mischievous smirk taking over his face. “Shots.”

The hours pass by like that, Sehun getting progressively more drunk as the evening moves on, spending the night dancing and talking with Baekhyun and Jongdae. They had retreated down to the dance floor to give Minseok and Chanyeol some space, the two supposed best friends now on top of each other, basically outright fucking in the booth without any hint of shame. At least Sehun’s suspicions had been correct.

Sehuns’s found himself to be alone. Minseok and Chanyeol left an hour ago and he’s lost Baekhyun and Jongdae in the crowd so he’s been sitting at his booth drinking himself, feeling slightly sorry for himself with how the nights ending. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the bouncer at the top of the stairs to the balcony area.

“I told you once you’re not getting up, if I need to tell you again it’ll be my foot hitting your ass and your ass hitting the stairs on the way down”

“Oh come on, it’s empty up here and the bars packing down stairs, just one drink and I’ll be on my way, pleaseeee?” Sehun watches the man try to worm his way past the bouncer, deciding to intervene before the man gets hurt. He stands up from the booth and can’t take his eyes off the man as he approaches them, he’s absolutely stunning, perfect facial features, messy short hair that looks the colour of a dark red wine, amazing looking outfit that’s not too flashy and is that a nice ass? It is indeed. Sehun reaches the men just as the bouncer looks ready to throw the man down the stairs, stopping him with an awkward pat on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, he’s with me”

The bouncer gives him a suspicious look before nodding and letting the man past.

“Fine, but if there’s any hassle the both of you are out” he sounds exasperated as the man slides past him to make his way to Sehun.

The man approaches Sehun, giving him a wide toothy smile and Sehun thinks it’s the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. He has to mentally shake himself before regarding the man in front of him.

“There's only two other people that are going to be up here at any point tonight so if you and your friends want to stay up here that’s fine.”

“No that’s okay, I think my friends have left to be honest” the man replies with a slight pout, the cutest Sehun had ever seen. “I’ll just be getting a drink then I’ll be on my way”

“You could stay up here if you want… I mean, if you want. Means you have somewhere to sit… if you want” Sehun replies awkwardly, mentally scolding himself for the awkward response but thanking his mouth for speaking without consulting his brain first.

The man replies, grinning beautifully “That sounds nice, I’ll get us drinks then” he starts to walk towards the private bar before turning back to Sehun. “Oh, I’m Junmyeon by the way”

Sehun can’t help smiling as he replies. “I’m Sehun, nice to meet you” scolding in his head again for being awkward.

“Sun?” The man, Junmyeon, replies. The music is too loud to properly hear.

Sehun leans closer to his ear, nose filling with the smell of Junmyeon’s expensive aftershave. “No, um… Sehun.” He outright giggles.

“Oh!” Comes Junmyeons reply. “Well, I think I’ll call you Sun, if you’re okay with that? It suits you.” And he laughs, all bright crinkled eyes, perfect teeth, and symmetrical face. He's obnoxiously handsome, obnoxiously perfect.

Sehun spends the rest of the night talking to Junmyeon, completely enraptured by him. They’ve been talking more than drinking so Sehun’s drunkenness has turned into a nice buzz. It wasn’t until the club was closing that Sehun realised just how close they had been sitting to each other, their legs pressed up against each other with Junmyeon rubbing small circles on Sehun’s legs with his fingers. It seemed Junmyeon was also invested in the conversation as he visibly jumped with fright when the house lights started coming on. Cute.

They take their time leaving the club, giving each other their numbers and their social media, just in case they were ever out in the area again.

Sehun has said his goodbyes and was walking away when he’s stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, spinning round as fast as he can, ducking his head and getting ready to push the unwanted presence away when he notices it’s Junmyeon standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Oh sorry,” he says, lowering the fist he hadn’t realised he’d made with his hands. “You scared me”

Junmyeon had an apologetic but also slightly mischievous look on his face. “Sorry! It’s just… I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place? I know how creepy and sleazy that sounds but it’s just that I enjoyed talking to you and it would be a shame if we didn’t see each other again.” Raising his hands. “I promise I’m not going to try and take advantage of you in your drunken state” a smirk on his face.

Sehun replies with a laugh, hitting Junmyeon on the shoulder at his comment. “I would love to, if it’s easier we could go back to my apartment instead? It’s only about a 10 minute walk.”

Junmyeon replies with a grin. “I would like that very much.”

They walk back to Sehun's apartment shoulder to shoulder, taking their time enjoying each other’s company. They’ve been talking for hours about life, where they went to school, where they grew up, making stupid jokes, cute things like that. Sehun struggles to ignore the butterflies in his stomach the whole time.

They’re in Sehun’s apartment standing in his kitchen waiting for some leftover Chinese food to heat up in the microwave. Sehuns in the middle of talking about the time he thought it would be funny to shave off his eyebrows in high school and how it backfired when he realised that Junmyeon was no longer listening to him, just staring. He can see Junmyeon tracing his facial features with his eyes, constantly looking between his eyes and his lips and sometimes breaking away to rake down Sehun’s body.

Sehun, suddenly feeling under pressure with the attention, clears his throat. “Is everything okay? You’re staring.”

Without a word of reply Junmyeon makes his way across the kitchen to Sehun slowly. Not breaking eye contact. He gets so close to him Sehun can feel his breath fanning over his face, noses almost touching, Sehun involuntarily holds his breath when Junmyeon finally speaks.

“I’m sorry.”

With that Junmyeon leans in to catch Sehun’s lips against his own, it’s a short, chaste kiss and Sehun doesn’t have time to respond from the utter shock and excitement he’s going through in his head. Junmyeon pulls away before he can kiss back, panic taking over his eyes.

Sehun finally pulls himself together. “Aren’t you supposed to apologise after you surprise kiss me?”

Junmyeon's eyes widen ever further, Sehun’s sarcasm going over his head. “I am so so sorry, I don’t know why I did that I must look like such a creep. I said I wouldn’t try anything and I genuinely wasn’t going to but you just look so good and your lips are so nice and oh my god I’m so sorry, I’ll leave just no-“

Sehun cuts him off at that, pulling him closer to his own body, taken over by a surprise wave of confidence. “It’s okay, I’ll let it slide this time” he replies with a smirk. “Besides, your lips look nice as well.” Sehun leans in for the kiss first this time and he can feel Junmyeon relax against him. The kiss is slow and gentle and they seem to lose track of time, the microwave finished heating the food long ago but that can be forgotten for now. Junmyeon’s the first to pull away from the kiss, still nose to nose staring at Sehun, pupils blown wide.

“We don’t need to fuck.” Junmyeon can see the confused look painted clearly on Sehun's face as he rushes to elaborate. “Shit- fuck, sorry I’m so awkward.” Pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get his words right. Sehun watches on in amusement. “I mean- not that I don’t want us to fuck, but I don’t want you to feel that we have to fuck or anything, I don’t know- I’m sorry.” He’s now scratching the back of his neck, openly cringing at himself. Sehun thinks he’s absolutely adorable.

Sehun turns them around and cages Junmyeon against the counter with his arms, voice deepening slightly with lust. “It’s okay I know what you mean. As much as I would love for us to fuck like rabbits, it’s very late and I’m very tired so I need to call it a night. You can take the couch if you want? Or my bed is always an option for you?” Sehun has absolutely no idea where this attitude is coming from, he’s normally shy and reserved and would never let someone stay at his apartment, never mind even consider a one night stand but something about Junmyeon is so alluring and attractive he can’t help himself.

In the end Junmyeon decides it would be polite if he took the couch that night, after several attempts at saying goodnight ruined by getting caught up in the kiss, Sehun finally finds himself alone in his bed suddenly all too aware of the empty space next to him with Junmyeon in the living room. It takes him longer than usual to fall asleep knowing he’s in the other room, Wondering what the other mans doing, what he’s thinking about, what his body would look like beneath him while he’s being impaled on Sehun’s co-

With that Sehun falls asleep, a faint smile on his lips and a small hope in his mind that the other man doesn’t leave before he wakes up.

Sehun wakes up just after 10am, a lot earlier than he normally would after a night out, his mouth is dry but that seems to be the only part of a hangover he’s caught, thank god. He’s about to pull himself out of bed to get a glass of water when he notices there’s already one sitting next to his bed with a note underneath it and he’s suddenly hit with the memory of the night before. He lies back in bed for a moment staring at the ceiling, glass of water forgotten while he recalls what had happened the night before. Outright blushing at the way he was acting with Junmyeon. He turns over to read the note Junmyeon, he’s assuming, had left for him.

“Thanks for last night it was really amazing meeting you. You have my details if you want to catch up again :)

Junmyeon xxxxxx”

Sehun can’t help grinning at the note and lying back on his pillow, he lies there for another ten minutes before deciding to get up for a shower, mind constantly drifting back to the night before. In the back of his mind kicking himself for not agreeing to fuck Junmyeon. He walks out of his room and up the hall, abruptly stopping when he sees what looks like a person in his peripheral vision. He looks over to his left into the living room and see’s Junmyeon lying on the couch sleeping, he’s got the majority of his clothes on but his shirt is lying wide open exposing his abs. God, now Sehun definitely was regretting not fucking him. He gives Junmyeon’s foot a gentle kick and he startles awake with wide eyes, looking around to try and recognise where he is, he then looks down at himself and then regards Sehun.

“Sorry, I was planning on leaving but your couch is so comfy I must have fallen asleep when I was trying to put my shirt on?” He sounds confused and he’s pouting. Again, the cutest thing Sehun has ever seen in his life.

Sehun smiles back at him, he’s completely enamoured by this man already. “It’s fine, if you want to take a shower and freshen up. The bathrooms just down the hall.”

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to smile at him this time. That’s three times since they’ve met that Sehun's seen that toothy smile and three times it’s felt like a punch to the gut every time, a punch he wouldn’t mind feeling over and over. “That would be awesome, I don’t want to intrude but I’d also rather not get in an Uber smelling like an old bar”

When he leaves Sehun throws himself on the couch and he can still smell Junmyeon’s aftershave, he groans, thinking of what he can do to get the man to stay a little longer.

Junmyeon seems to have the same idea as when he comes out of the shower he’s lingering awkwardly at the door frame, he seems to be sizing Sehun up, moving from one foot to the other, scratching the back of his neck, the cutest thing Sehun had ever seen. He’s starting to see a recurring theme here.

Junmyeon puffs out his chest a little looking like he’s trying to be confident. “Would you by any chance like to go out for something to eat? Like breakfast or something? You’ve been a great host, I’d like to return the favour.” He gives Sehun a coy smile, trying to make eye contact but finding himself too awkward to do so.

They find themselves at a small cafe just down the road from Sehun's apartment, they’ve ordered a stack of pancakes between them and they’re picking at it while they talk about everything. It scares Sehun how comfortable he is with him over the course of literal hours. He’s struggling to focus on what Junmyeon is saying to him, staring at the man's lips but not hearing what he’s saying.

Sehun. Is. Whipped.

He has no idea what’s happened to him but he is totally obsessed with the boy in front of him in such a short space of time. He’s hoping Junmyeon feels similar to him, well he’s asked him out for breakfast and always seems to be looking at him every time Sehun looks at him so that must mean something, right?

They end up back at Sehun's house. He doesn’t know how it happened, just vivid snapshots of the events that led up to them being here. Saying bye to each other outside the cafe, Junmyeon pulling him in for a kiss and apologising after, Sehun kissing him back and basically begging him to come back to his apartment, the hottest, filthiest sex Sehun has had in his life. Now they’re lying in Sehun's bed facing each other, Junmyeon’s going between stroking Sehun’s face and playing with his hair and Sehun can’t help but smile back at him. It’s very strange how oddly domestic this all feels and they’ve known each other less than a day.

They spend the rest of the weekend like that, their original intention was to spend the rest of the time watching movies but they can’t keep their hands off of each other and end up fucking on almost every available surface in the apartment. Junmyeon is given fresh clothes and he sleeps in with Sehun on the Saturday night, spooning up against Sehun's back, Sehun falls asleep feeling the warmth of Junmyeons breath against his neck.

He could get used to this.

Junmyeon leaves on Sunday with a smile and a pinky promise to keep in touch with Sehun.

Junmyeon keeps his promise.

Sehun wakes up on Monday morning to a text from Junmyeon that was sent at 4:45 am? The guy either couldn’t sleep or has a crazy work schedule.

“Hey sleepy head, good luck on your first day of work I’m sure you’ll do great. If you’re up for it afterwards I could take you out for something to eat? I get off at 6 tonight, let me know :)xxxxxx”

Sehun's smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. They decided over the weekend not to talk about work or any other boring stuff as they didn’t want it to ruin their time together, all Sehun had said was that he was starting a new job on Monday and he thinks it’s the cutest thing ever that Junmyeon remembered.

Sehun had been offered the role of an assistant to the CEO of a new banking company. The company was only 5 years old but had made a name for itself in the market, Sehun was being paid almost double his salary from his old job for what he would consider an easier position.

He realises after staring at the text for a few minutes that he’s slept in so he shoots back a reply before throwing himself out of bed to get ready.

“You’re so cute for remembering! I’ve already slept in so I’m off to a great start. Something to eat sounds amazing xxxxx”

Sehun reaches the brand new office buildings 5 minutes early, trying his best to discreetly wipe the sweat from his brow from walking too fast. He enters the double story reception area that’s covered in black and white marble, he’s approaching the main desk when he’s stopped by a man that looks about the same age as him. He's got a bright smile on his face and a coffee in his hand.

'Oh Sehun?' he asks.

'Y-Yes that's me.' The mans smile widens

'Great! I'm Yixing! You're going to be replacing me starting from tomorrow! Today I'll be showing you around, filling you in on what's to be done, get you all set up and then you can meet the man in charge. Then from tomorrow you'll be on your own!' he enthuses with a grin. Sehun feels like Yixing is trying to help him feel more comfortable but the words 'from tomorrow you'll be on your own' didn't really help settle his nerves.

They spend the first part of the morning going over the general layout of the building. Showing Sehun where the toilets, break spaces and canteen is. The office space is massive, large and modern with loads of green outdoor space at the centre of the office giving off an airy vibe.

When the reconvene after the mornings first break Yixing takes him to the upper levels of the office building, introducing him to the finance department, HR, customer service, all the usual departments that make up a company. Yixing is walking Sehun through the software development lab, showing him what goes in in the background to keep the company running up to date for consumers when he's interrupted by what sounds like a loud bang and a screech. Both of their heads shoot in the direction of the commotion and Sehun has to do a double take to make sure he's not seeing things. When he looks again he sees a familiar looking man jumping over a fallen computer chair and basically running towards him with an excited look on his face.

It's Baekhyun.

As he approaches, Sehun can see his face drop from a broad smile to a pout as he reaches to punch Sehun on the shoulder. ”Ya! you little shit, why aren't you as excited to see me as I am to see you, hm?”

Sehun shakes his head a little before replying ”Sorry! it's great to see you, I'm just shocked you work here, I mean what are the chances?”

”The chances?! Sun, if you'd have just asked me where I worked when we met instead of being awkward you would have known. Jongdae works here too. I'll show you later”' Baekhyun replies, ruffling Sehun's hair with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sehun doesn't notice. He’s taken aback by the nickname Baekhyun called him by. Sun. The only person to ever call Sehun that was Junmyeon and he hadn’t told anyone about Junmyeon so how could he know?

“Where did you get that nickname from?”

“Sun? I erm..” a confused look falling over his face “I don’t know to be honest, it suits you though. Listen Yixing looks like he wants to rip my head off for interrupting you so come get me on your next break if you don’t have anyone to talk to.” He throws a wink at Yixing and pinches Sehun's cheeks before walking away.

Sehun goes through the rest of the tour with Yixing falling into friendly conversation with him. His mind drifting back to the nickname, then drifting to Junmyeon then trying to get the blush off his cheeks.

Sehun gets dismissed for his lunch about an hour later and immediately seeks out Baekhyun who seems to be waiting for him already.

“Come on we’ll go get Jongdae and we’ll go for something to eat” basically skipping away from his desk.

They’re sitting in the canteen eating that day’s meal deal, Sehun more picking bits of his food before moving on to another bit to pick, clearly something on his mind as Jongdae seems to notice.

“What’s up Sehun, not enjoying your first day?”

“No, I'm enjoying it. It seems too good to be true to be honest. Everyone seems so nice here I’m just scared that the CEO will be an asshole and ruin it.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun shoot their heads up in unison and exchange a glance before bursting out into laughter in Sehun's face before Jongdae tries to pull himself together to explain.

“The CEO is the nicest person ever! Nice, young, super hot and super rich as well. The perfect man” he says, giving Sehun a wink as if to take the hint.

The men’s reassurance and their childlike bickering helps ease Sehun's mind a little as he gets on with the rest of his lunch.

That unease comes straight back to the forefront of his mind again when he meets up with Yixing after lunch.

“Right!” Yixing all but shouts, clapping his hands together. “Time to meet the man in charge! Follow me.”

Yixing leads Sehun into the lift and up to the top floor then walks him across a glass walkway that links the two separate office buildings together. From there he approaches 2 large oak doors. They open up on to a small office area. There’s a dark oak reception desk to the far left with a small waiting area beside it. Looks expensive.

“This is where you’ll be working. I tried to tidy up as much as possible for you but we’ll go over all that later, I’ll introduce you to Mr. Kim first.” He gestures towards an office that sits to the other side of what is now Sehun's desk. The whole office has glass walls that look into the assistant/reception area. The curtains are drawn so he’s unable to see through into the large office.

Yixing gives him a reassuring smile before knocking on the door and leaning into the room. “Mr. Kim, the new assistants here shall I let him in?”

He hears a smooth, polite voice reply. “Of course Yixing, come in please.

Yixing gestures Sehun into the room and he follows, his head is down nervously fidgeting with his cufflinks when he hears the ‘man in charge’ speak.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you my name’s Ki-

That voice. Sehun shoots his head up as he hears him trail off, eyes wide, mouth fallen agape with the absolute shock of what’s happening. It’s Junmyeon. Standing there in front of him. The CEO of a multimillion dollar company. Who spent the full weekend at Sehun's shitty apartment and gave Sehun the best dick of his life. Is a CEO and his boss. Shit.


End file.
